Flight
by Nalana
Summary: Santana Lopez isn't afraid of anything, got it? She just isn't a fan of not being able to control where she's going. But maybe flying has a perk or two. H/C bingo fill, oneshot.


Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would be very rich. And amused. Sadly, I do not.

* * *

"So are you all packed for the trip? Remember, you only get one under bag and one small carry on. Puck, I want you to pay special attention to the handout on permissible items." Mr. Shue was leaned against the choir room piano casually, the light in his eyes blaring with excitement.

His speech was interrupted by a loud snort. "Uh, no."

"Is there a problem Santana?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yea, me and Britt here are gonna be meetin' ya there. My girl and I are going on a road trip." She beamed, smiling over at the blonde next to her.

"I'm sorry, Santana, but it's school policy that on field trips we travel together. It's for your own safety." She raised a threatening eyebrow at him.

"Screw policy. I am not flying." She uncrossed and crossed her legs, demandingly.

"Girl, are you afraid of planes?" Mercedes blurted before anyone could get their filters in place.

Santana whipped around in her seat to face her club mate. "I ain't afraid of anything, Aretha." She snapped. A shadow of her original self took over her automatically. "But if I can't drive it, I'm not doin' it. If ya' hadn't noticed, I like being in control." She flashed her a perfect smile. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Santana," Mr. Shue tried to break up the argument before it got nasty. "Flying is perfectly safe."

"He's right." Brittany muttered, "The chances of you being involved in a fatal plane accident are one in 9.2 million. Twenty-Six percent of that is from pilot error. And twenty-eight from mechanical failure. Which is, like nothing if you know your service crew and your pilot hasn't been on a bender with jetlag after going transatlantic." She rambled before adding, "It's not like you're riding around on elephants. They buck. And scare easily. There are a lot of mice."

The entire room stared at the blonde.

"What? Daddy's a pilot. I like his stories. They're like magic. Except with fuel. And sexy flight attendants. I might have a sibling I don't know about." She added with a side thought. "Wonder if mom knows."

When the silence cleared they came to an agreement following a short phone call. The group would leave on a slightly later flight, with Brittany's dad at the helm. It was Santana's condition. How he worked it through corporate, no one asked. But then again, it wasn't the oddest nearly scripted event that had ever happened to the group.

The day of the flight the Glee club filed onto the jet with a chattering excitement. All, that is, except Santana. Bitching about the security and sucky seats, Brittany settled down beside her, and quickly took the hand that was clenching the seat handle. After all, it wouldn't do if people saw her Santana at anything but her best. People seeing would make her sad. And sad Santana was like kicked puppies.

Or sleeping fuzzy puppies, if you were most of the students at McKinley. Details.

It only got worse as the engines started. Santana nearly took the head off a flight attendant who came to check on them to see that everyone was properly fastened in. Brittany however whispered something to the lady who smiled and handed her something. The next thing Santana knew, she was having a small plastic pair of wings being pinned to her shirt.

"Your first flight wings!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Oh just what I ALWAYS wanted." Santana snapped as they started to gain altitude. She did NOT yelp. She was only clearing her throat. She wasn't sure, however, how her head had ended up in the blonde's shoulder.

"But I do know something you DO want." Brittany took the opportunity to whisper into the Latina's ear.

"You know it's true what they say, it's TOTALLY better in the air. And Santana Lopez doesn't want to miss out on a chance like THAT does she?" The words were almost purred, a perfect mockery of the dark haired girl. Brit could be surprising. It was scary how many people forgot that.

With a light finger trailing up her neck and another covering her hand that was clutched to the other girl's leg, Santana's look of fear slowly melted to a curiosity. When the seat belts light clicked off Brittany found it conveniently that she had forgotten to use the bathroom in the airport. Santana remembered something similarly. And suddenly, being so far in the sky didn't seem QUITE so daunting.


End file.
